Tales of a Hero- The True Stories of the Boy in Green
by Jaymzy
Summary: Years ago a young boy named Link walked into Termina and helped dozens of people he didn't know with every one of their problems, then disappeared without a goodbye. He touched us all and we could never thank him enough. These are his stories, told by the people who experienced them. Slight AU where everyone could be helped, but still very canon. Updates often due to short chapters
1. Prologue and Lonlon Sisters

**Okay, This story is partially inspired (The writing style and concept) by the book "World War Z" in which a man interviews a bunch of survivors of the recent Zombie War. **

**I decided to take this idea and put it into Majora's Mask with all of the characters stories of meeting Link. **

**This first chapter is the prologue followed by Cremia and Romani's experience.**

**Please Review, Follow and Enjoy!**

**The writing is blocky, so it's best read in 3/4 or 1/2 view.**

* * *

Prologue

The following stories are true.

They are real life encounters of the supposed Hero of Time future legends will surely be about.

This hero's name is Link.

Link is the young boy who came out of nowhere, and single-handedly saved Clock Town, a small community in the centre of Termina, from the falling moon. He was there for only three days and left without a trace. Not even staying for the festival that took place the following day.

Why did he save a town he knew nothing about?

Why did he leave without even taking credit for the adventure?

We will never know.

He did however help many people along the way. He helped people he didn't even know with several problems of varying importance, from saving a marriage, to helping with a lonely soldier's self esteem.

This incredible child has stamped this world several times and will forever be remembered as a hero.

These are some of his tales.

* * *

Chapter 1

Romani and Cremia Lonlon

**The Lonlon sisters are two young women who run Romani Ranch in South-West Termina. They encountered Link quite a few times in the three days, and he saved their Farm from more than one threat.**

**Cremia is the older one at 23, and Romani is only 11 but they run a very successful milk business. They look very similar and both have long red hair. We sit in the living room of the small ranch drinking tall glasses of their famed **_**Chataeu Romani **_**milk, named after their late mother whose name was given to both the ranch and the younger sister. Cremia speaks to me first.**

He was a young boy, couldn't be older than my sister. **She motions to the upstairs bedroom where Romani is sleeping. **He was very kind and friendly. He had one of those faces that was familiar no matter who you were. He showed up a few days before the festival and had destroyed a large boulder that was blocking Milk Road, keeping us from our deliveries. He and Romani got along great. They played this game in which he would shoot arrows at balloons she would set around the farm. They called it training.

**She looks up at the ceiling, turns to me and whispers. **Romani had this crazy idea that the farm was going to be attacked by aliens. She said that he helped her save the cows because 'They' were trying to steal them. She's always had the wildest imagination. **She smiles and giggles to herself a little bit, then turns back to me.** I can see for sure where the training helped though. He came along with me for company on the first milk run after the road was cleared. I really enjoyed talking to him even if he didn't say much. Then we had to go through a shady stretch of road due to some stupid road block. **Her face becomes much more serious as she leans over the table towards me. **We were attacked by bandits trying to steal our precious milk. It was horrifying. Well it was to me. He kept his cool. He simply shot arrows at the bandits and scared them off. We didn't even lose one bottle of milk. I wasn't surprised at all when I found out it was him who stopped that moon. I would love to see that boy again and thank him properly. I only could give him a mask and a hug. But he seemed to enjoy it. **She giggled to herself again.** I could tell that that boy was going to grow up to be one hell of a good looking man… **She dozed off for a moment, then caught herself day dreaming and turned back to me blushing. **Sorry… It's just a shame that I've already wed myself to this ranch and was so old. Oh well. I'm sure my knight in shining armour will come someday. Until then I'll just be milkin' cows and taking care of her. **She motions upstairs again.**

It's all I ever wanted anyway.

* * *

**I meet with Romani outside the barn the next morning. She spends the entire interview pretending to shoot arrows at the balloon she has set up above one of the milk crates. She is very excited when talking about him and has an air about her that says she knows all about him. **

Grasshopper was a great kid.

**Grasshopper?**

Yah. He wore all green and patted around when he walked. Almost like he was hopping. So I called him grasshopper. He was also kinda like my pupil.

**What do you mean?**

I taught him all I know about 'They're' attacks.

**Who are they?**

They're the ghost aliens who come every year and try to take our cows. Normally I can keep them away on my own but this year I needed Grasshopper's help. My sister doesn't believe in them. She thinks that it's all in my head but it's not. They are real and they've almost taken me away a few times. I don't think I would still be here if it wasn't for him. He saved me, and the ranch. I liked him a lot. Did'ya know that he saved the town from the moon? He did! My sister told me! **She gets very sombre. **I haven't seen him since though. I wish he could have stayed. My sister needs a man around and he could have helped. She isn't sleeping at night. She thinks I don't know but I do. I can hear her from my bed. It's the stress. She misses mom. She tries to hard to be her. She has trouble taking care of me. I can take care of myself though. She just doesn't think so…

I miss mom too… But I couldn't keep them away… I wasn't old enough yet. But I saw them take her… I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen to anyone again.

Cremia still doesn't believe me.

If only he was here then…

* * *

**There! The first chapter of my new story! **

**Any ideas on character's I could interview would be greatly appreciated. **

**I think next I'm going to interview Pamela and her father. **

**Please review! And follow!**

**I'd love any feedback.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Pamela and her Dad Downstairs

**Hey!**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and what-not!**

**I still don't really get what you guys like about my ramblings but whatever.**

**This chapter is going to be about Pamela and her father (The little girl in the music box house) You can find a list of eventual characters on my profile, and new character suggestions would be accepted gladly.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A Girl and her Dad Downstairs

**I sit at a small table in a cozy kitchen at the top of a creaky set of stairs. Pamela Davis sits across from me in a slightly worn pink dress while her father Ryan is downstairs doing research. She has to sit on her knees to see over the table. She is nervous when speaking to me. I feel as if she doesn't trust me with this information. She refuses to tell me anything about her mother or what happened to her.**

I was hiding in the house from the gibdos and undead outside… They wouldn't normally be around due to the music player my father hooked up to play the song he composed to deter them. It was powered by a water wheel on the river but the river had dried up and the song stopped… My father went out to go to the spring to fix it. He was gone for a long time. When he came back he smelt toxic. Like he had been in contact with some sort of dangerous chemical. He was in some sort of… trance. **[Her eyes start to well up] **He wasn't him anymore… He wasn't my dad. He went down the stairs… He started to work on his work, but he couldn't. He stopped eating. He stopped sleeping. Eventually he stopped coming upstairs. I went downstairs to check on him because I had started hearing strange noises… **[A tear rolls down he cheek]**

**Do you want to take a break? Collect your-**

No... He attacked me. He fell back and landed in the wardrobe… I needed to find a way to help him… He's all I have…

**When did the music come back on?**

It came back on a few days after that. I took the opportunity to go to the well and get some water as we were running low.

**Why go all the way to the well? Why not get water from the river.**

My father never trusted the river, and I always trust my father. I went to the well and I guess I forgot to lock the door. I heard my father scream from the hill. I ran back as fast as I could. I actually left the bucket at the well. I got to the house and found that boy playing some strange song on his flute thing… I had never heard it before. But my father stopped… He stopped cold. There was a flash and he was back. **[Another tear rolls down her cheek, but now she's smiling.] **It felt so good to hug him again. To feel his arms around me. I stayed there for what seemed like hours.

**What did Link do during all of this?**

Link?

**He was the boy.**

His name was Link? It's weird… He did so much for me and he never even gave me his name… What was he some kind of saint?

**Nobody knows. He was gone by the time the carnival came.**

He's gone..? Oh… I wanted to thank him… I would have really liked to thank him again. Give him a place to stay… Me and my father wanted to…

**I don't think he did it for thanks.**

Me neither… but I would have liked to. He deserves it. If he really did as much as you say he did… he deserves to be known for it.

I want to thank him…

I didn't even know his name…

**Ryan and I meet in the basement. The walls are covered in posters and diagrams of spiritual creatures and legends of Inka. He seems to be excited by their presence. He remembers the boy vaguely but still has an interesting story to tell.**

I believe the boy came from some sort of spirit world. That he came as, almost a sort of, angel, to help the people of Termina. When the moon started to fall, people had given up hope. A lot of people had up and left 'Terminal Termina' in an attempt to escape it.

**Were you not in your… Altered state during this?**

I was, but I do a lot of research on things.

**What kind of things?**

All things. I believe the moon was falling due to an increase in the salt in the ocean in which-

**Sorry, but can we get back to the boy?**

Yes! Sorry. I believe the boy came from a place not like here. That he came almost from some altered reality. They say he just appeared in clock town is that right?

**Yes.**

Have you ever been inside the clock tower?

**I have not, no.**

There is a strange wall in the lowest part of it. It almost looks like a door. If you stand there, it's almost as if time stands still the closer you are to that door. I feel like maybe he opened it. He came through from some other world where time works differently and the world is strange and backwards.

**Are you suggesting some sort of alternate world?**

Yes. And I believe the goddess had sent him from that world but not so long that that world would miss him.

**Do you think we still need him?**

…

**Do you think Termina can survive without the hero still here?**

**[He declined to answer]**

**There!**

**Chapter 2!**

**I believe the next chapter will be with the Stone Soldier.**

**It will most likely be a short one. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please, please review!**

**And follow if you want to read more!**


	3. Mr Postman

**Hey! I am slowly starting to realise how many characters this could include and I'm really excited to take on a project this big and I hope that you are willing to follow it through each character.**

**These are going to end up being shorter chapters on average, but only because each character's view point is so limited. **

**Now, to this chapter.**

**I was going to do the stone soldier this time but I've changed it to a more interesting character. The Mail Man! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

**[EDIT]**

**Yes, I mistakenly used the same last name for Pamela/Her dad and the postman. This has been fixed.**

**Sorry guys. I used an app on my ipod called name dice to help come up with names and Davis stuck out to me both times.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mr. Postman

**I meet with Tyler Reed, an ex mailman from Clock Town, in an island hut in the tropics if the western sea. He is very laid back and seems to live life in the moment. He has an empty schedule posted on his wall, a quote is written above the calendar, it reads, "Keep Calm and Carry On- Live your life to the fullest." He lies on his bed and talks to me. **

I didn't always live like this you know. For a loooooonng time I used to plan every moment of every day. It drove me wild. I would leave at the same time every day. I would get home at the same time every day. I would sleep, eat, train, go to the bathroom! It was sad.

**Why the drastic change?**

That kid. He showed me that I didn't need to plan my life. That I should do what I wanted. No matter what.

**How did he do that?**

He told me to flee. When the moon was falling I wanted to flee… but it wasn't on the schedule… **[He starts to get a nervous twitch in his right eye] **I had no idea what to do. I tried to work out a loophole in which I could write myself a letter telling me to run… I thought that that would let me change the schedule because it was the mail… and I had to do what the mail told me to do… But it didn't work. The schedule didn't change. I went to deliver my last letter… he did it for me. I gave it to him… I don't know at all what made me give it to him. But I felt like I could trust him with anything. I realised what I had done. I broke the schedule. I was going to be punished. I waited for it to come, but it never did. Never.

I was free.

Free from the clock. Free from the mayor. Free from the mail boxes. I was free to be me. I gave him my hat and that was it. I was done being a mail man. I was done serving people for no reason. I would jog through town in the rain, just to check empty mailboxes. Nobody ever even knew my name. I was the mail man. Nobody knew me as Tyler Reed. Nobody ever saw me and said 'Hey Ty! How's your day been?'

You know why?

**No, why?**

The schedule. Anytime somebody would talk to me outside my office I'd tell them to leave. I'd tell them I didn't have time to talk. That I couldn't waste time. The mail wouldn't deliver itself. But that kid showed me that it would. People would give each other letters. People would talk on their own. People could get a long fine without me.

I didn't need to be there anymore.

I didn't need the schedule.

**What did you do?**

I ran. I thanked him and I ran. I don't even know how I got here. I'm sure I passed out on this beach **[He motions to the shoreline outside the home] **I met with some of the Zora here. They are endlessly friendly and laid back. They even have a band that plays every other week, and they're pretty good too. They need a guitarist though. Apparently they lost their guitarist shortly after I got here. He left behind a girl and some babies… it's pretty sad.

**[He walks me outside the hut and onto the sand]**

But, there is no need to dread on it.

Take one step after the other, and don't think about your last, because you already took it.

**[He motions to our tracks in the sand]**

And you can never cleanly clear that footprint.

* * *

**Yah, very short chapter. But think about it this way, the shorter the chapters, the more frequent the updates! **

**I don't know who I'm going to do next, but any suggestions would still be gladly accepted. **

**Please review!**

**Follow if you liked it!**

**Check out my other work. **

**Thanks!**


	4. Feeling Unknown

**Hey!**

**Shiro, the invisible guard, always intrigued me. **

**Nintendo never explains why he's invisible.**

**Or where he got the stone mask.**

**Or why there's nothing he can do about it. **

**So, I'm here to explain it in my own way.**

**Through FanFiction!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Feeling Unknown

**I meet with Shiro [Last Name Unknown] outside Inka Canyon. He sits on a rock… Or so I believe. Shiro was not your average guard. Shiro was thought to be dead for years. For over a decade, Shiro was invisible. **

**So explain to me what happened to you.**

It all happened several years ago. I was walking through Inka, just around here. I was doing a shift and just doing a general scan of the area. Suspicious activity, something like that. I fell. Just over here. **[He motions to a circle of stones] **I was knocked unconscious.

**For how long?**

That's the strange thing. I had no idea. I woke up and everything around here had changed. I got up, and started walking home. I had figured my beat had ended. I walked into town and there was construction going on that I had never seen before. I went into the office and saw new officers. Everybody stared at me when I walked in. You know what they said?

**What?**

'Who opened that door?'

Nobody could see me. I was invisible. Turns out, I had fallen under some strange magic in which I was not unconscious, but in a coma. I was gone for a year. A year!

**How did that happen?**

I had no idea. I went back to the spot where I fell to investigate. I found this strange mask. It blended in with all the other rocks. I later found out that it makes you un-noticeable. I had been passed out on this mask. Its abilities had soaked into me, not only in my visibility, but in my awareness of my surroundings. My body was unaware of the coma. My body took a ridiculous amount of time to wake up.

**What did you do?**

I waited. I waited until the magic wore off… It didn't. I sat here for years.

**Then… why can I see you now?**

I waited until I had no energy to move. I was basically dead, but my body and mortality were unchanged. Then this boy came up to me, he put something in front of his face, and saw me. He talked to me. For whatever reason, he noticed me. He gave me a potion he gave me life.

He made me feel like a person again. He reminded me how to live. I thanked him the only way I could.

I gave him the mask.

He seemed to be collecting them. So I figured a mask that made the wearer unnoticeable would be an asset. Do you know if he ever used it?

**He actually went on to use it to infiltrate a pirate base and save a whole pod of Zora eggs.**

He did..? **[He is silent for a while. A large grin spreads across his face like a proud father] **I'm not surprised. He seemed to be a hero. I'm glad I could help him… even if it was only a small change.

**How did you become visible again?**

I think it was the potion. It saved me from death, it saved me from myself, I believe it saved me from my curse. If it wasn't for that boy, I'd still be a nobody.

I wouldn't have friends.

I wouldn't have family.

**[He puts his arm around his new wife]**

I wouldn't be here.

He saved me.

He saved me from being nobody.

**Chapter 4!**

**I do like it very much and I like the back story for Shiro.**

**Please Review!**

**Follow if you like it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Middle of Mayhem

**Okay, thanks for bearing with me being slow, but I am back to my regular writing schedule.**

**So! **

**Here is chapter 5.**

**Mayor Dotour. **

**I do like the idea of the overworked, everyman who is "Mr. Mayor"**

**So here's chapter 5!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 5: The Middle of Mayhem

**I meet with Clock Town mayor, Erik Dotour in his office. He sits and does paperwork while talking to me. I can see that he is tired after having been here for hours, and by the looks of the large stacks of paper on his desk, will be here for several more. He rarely looks up from the documents in front of him when he speaks. **

I have a lot to thank the boy for.

**Everyone does.**

Exactly. If you look at all of the people in this town, it is rare that everybody is happy. Before the festival is no exception. Everybody is stressed out, all the inns are booked, the shops are busy and packed, and through all this we have a tower to build in towns square. Every year during the days before the festival I normally go around, trying to help wherever I can, talking to people, I even put in the first and last nail into the tower.

**That's very kind of you sir.**

[**He stops writing and looks at me for a moment] **Thank you. **[He goes back to work]** But that year was different. I'm sure I don't need to tell you about the moon. The moon was getting bigger and bigger and we were on the verge of Termina's most confined civil war in all of it's history.

**What do you mean?**

I mean every body was debating whether or not to stay, or flee. It was split down the middle. Stay and celebrate, or run and hide, be brave and possibly die, or ruin a tradition and live. This is the choice given to me.

**That's a lot of pressure.**

You have no idea. So, to help me with this decision, I called my two most trusted advisors in to decide with me.

**Oh well at least you had help.**

You could call it that.

**Hmm?**

The two of them disagreed! One didn't want to be a town full of cowards, the other just couldn't ignore the giant rock in the sky.

**That would surely complicate things. What did you do?**

I sat at my desk, as I am now. And listened to them argue for days. Occasionally adding in my own "Hmm…"s and "I see…"s. This got us no where. The festival was upon us and we had no idea what to do. That wasn't my only worry either! I was trapped in this debate with no end in sight and couldn't go out and help my people. Every few hours somebody would come in with a complaint. "Somebody stole my hotel room" or "My daughter's cooking is horrendous!" But I couldn't go out and help them. It was not fun being stuck here while my people needed me. And on top of all that! My only son was missing, four days before his wedding day.

It was the most stressful week of my life.

**Where does the boy come into this?**

The boy came into my office during the whole ordeal. I tried to tell him that I didn't have time for any tours or visits but all he did was put on a couple's mask. All he wanted to tell me was that people he knew were getting married.

I called off my meeting. I realized that even in this dark time, people were still happy in their own choices. So that's what I did I told my guard captain to advise people to flee, but not force anyone. I thanked the boy with all my heart and quickly left my office to go help my citizens. I couldn't believe what I saw.

**What did you see?**

Everyone was happy. Every single person was happy. That boy, had run around my town and helped every last person he saw who needed help. The bomb shop had almost been robbed. The old lady who owns the place with her son was carrying a shipment of bomb bags late at night and was attacked by a man, the boy then selflessly attacked that man and fought him to get the bag back. A kind old lady who needed help, he did not wait a moment before risking his life to help her. He had choreographed the Rosa sister's dance for the festival and above all that, all that! Found my son and brought him to his fiancé. I couldn't believe it. He was a remarkable child. I meant to reward him for all his hard work after the festival, but he was gone. That selfless boy was only here to help, not to be known for it. But he still was. He sits on that wall and will for a long time. **[He motions to a wall of pictures with small plaques under them. Near the middle is the boy's picture, the plaque reads "**_**Link, Touched all our hearts, without a word."**_**]**

It was very difficult to get that picture. We had to go to a very large man in the swamp to the south who was a photography expert, and takes a picture of everyone who enters his shop. He will forever be on that wall as not to be forgotten. Even though I'm sure he won't you can often hear people telling stories about "This kid who put over a thousand Rupees into the bank." or "That boy who saved the ranch."

I owe a lot to that boy.

He saved my festival, my town, and my son.

I owe him much more than just that picture, but it's the least I could do.

**[He puts his pen down and looks at me]**

If you ever see him. Thank him for me. Tell him that he is always welcome here.

He's more than a friend, he's a hero.

A legend.

**There!**

**Chapter 5! **

**I am quite happy with this one, and I hope you guys are too!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you like it, review, and I WILL answer. **

**See you guys soon!**


	6. Kooloo-Limpah

**[A/N] Okay, so this whole computer business is getting dumb, so I am going to leave the notice up until I have a more reliable way to write. Also, thank you all so much for understanding that this is just as annoying for me as it is for you, and thank you again for sticking with me and not giving up. You guys are awesome.**

**Now, this chapter was inspired by a review. I'm sure it was a joke but then I got to thinking that this character would provide a fantastic point of view to the story.**

**I've decided to write him as a kind of crazy mystic. Like a 'Mad-Hatter' sort of character. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 6: Kooloo-Limpah

**[I meet with a strange man, in strange clothes. He is wearing a full body, skin-tight lime green jumpsuit, and a blue back pack. He wears bright red… panties, over the jumpsuit. It is rather disturbing as this man is forty years old. He tells me about how he met the boy five years ago. His voice is almost musical. I believe he may be on some kind of drug. This man makes me very uncomfortable.]**

**Why do you dress like this?**

I am a fairy child sir. All children of the forest dress in this manner.

**You are a fairy child?**

Yes. You cannot tell? I don the attire, I speak in their manner, I live in the forest and I meet many a companion.

**Are you not too old to be a fairy child?**

That is not up to me to decide. You see, when a fairy child, or 'Kokiri' comes of age, his fairy companion will come to him, and they will spend all of their days together. The boy of which you wish to speak was one of them.

**[I have looked through every text in Termina on races, and there is no such thing as a Kokiri that is known to the modern world.]**

**Tell me about yourself. What is your name?**

Tingle. But you may call me Tingle.

**Tingle? Is that your fairy name?**

As a matter of fact it is! It came to me in a dream, I was out mapping an area of land for my father when I had taken a great tumble and the world around me had grown fuzzy. Then the great fairy had come to me and bestowed the name Tingle, I assume it was due to the tingling sensation I felt over my body.

**Okay… How did you know the boy?**

He had bought a many number of maps from me, and popped several of my balloons. That was how we met, but you see, I knew that we were forever bonded. I could tell that he was a fairy child. He did, after all, have a fairy of his own. The two of us were bonded, so I took a liking to him. I started to silently watch him from the skies, from my balloons. My knowledge of maps allowed me to predict where he would be and when, and also how to stay forever hidden from his sight as to not let on that I saw him as… incapable of completing his tasks without my supervision.

**You were following the boy?**

Quite closely actually. I watched as he purified the swamp, and as he thawed the mountains. I also watched him attempt to rescue the guitar player in the Zora band to the west. The artist did end up… passing on but the boy did his best to rest his soul.

**Could this be considered stalking?**

Anything could be considered stalking. It all depends on who does the considering. All I'm saying is that I was following a young boy around, and selling him maps to aid him on his journey. Does that make me a bad guy?

**Do you want to rephrase that?**

I've never rephrased anything. I once spoke to an ex-mailman who told me all about his philosophies on regret and time.

**Time seems to be a very serious issue in and around Clock Town. **

It is. There is never enough time in this world, we all have so much to do in so little time that we become engulfed in our work. That is why the boy came. He gave us time.

**How did he do that?**

I was watching the boy very closely for the three days that he was here. During that time he actually did very little, and yet, I have memories of other three day 'cycles' in which he did other things. It's almost as if he could travel back in time at the end of the three days and do it all again.

**You believe that this young boy could travel through time?**

How else could he do it all?

**He was a very busy man.**

Do you know what time on which day he helped which people. Nobody seems to be able to get a clear picture on where he was at any given time. That can't be a coincidence. There has to be some sort of magic there.

Besides, if it weren't for magic, what kind of story would this be?

**You think that this is all some kind of fairy-tale?**

Everything is a fairy-tale.

You just have to look at it through the eyes of a fairy.

**[He then uttered some ridiculous words, yelled at me not to steal them, and disappeared.]**

**[I've asked several people, and none of them can say that they know who he is.]**

_**There!**_

_**Tingle's point of view sure is an interesting one. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am glad that I already had most of this written when my computer crapped out, and that it's all on my usb.  
**_

_**Leave a review and I will get back to you ASAP.**_

_**Follow if you want to read on!**_

_**THANKS!**_


	7. Battle Royale

**So,**

**I am yet to have a reliable source for writing, but I am doing what I can, to write when I can, and it will be a lot easier once school starts up again. Thank you all for keeping with me and enjoying my stories. **

**In this chapter I am going to be looking at the Deku Palace, and how they feel about Link. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 7: Battle Royale

**[I get off of a rickety boat and stare up at a very large (slightly phallic looking) tower. It is very intimidating and I am very nervous. I walk up to the entrance and out of two flowers come guards. They stare at me and ask me to state my business. I tell them. They look at each other and speak words that I do not understand. They then tell me to wait where I am as the two of them turn around and enter a door way at the front of the kingdom. I wait for a few minutes when I hear a very anger shouting of more "Deku Language" from a shrill female voice. The two guards come back to me, red in the face, and tell me that the Princess is expecting me.]**

**[I sit on a wooden chair with a roaring bon fire at my back, the Deku Princess sits on a very large throne while her father, the Deku King, sits on a slightly smaller one that looks too small for him. Both of them are in, what I assume to be, royal attire.]**

**[The Princess] **When that boy came into our kingdom he was initially greeted with very foolish behaviour. **[The King looks very humbled by this] **He was accused of lying, and cheating and plotting against us. He had done nothing wrong and in fact saved my life.

**He saved your life?**

He did. I had been searching for a way to fix our poison water problem.

**[The King sits up defensively] **Without informing us! I might add!

**[The Princess turns to him angrily] **Had I told you about it would you have granted me permission? **[The King is silent] **That's what I thought. Now be quiet. This is my interview. **[She turns back to me] ** Now as I was saying, I had gone to Woodfall Temple to try and solve our problem and re-purify our water. But, alas, I had been captured by the beast-man that lived there.

**Beast-Man?**

Yes. It was a spirit named Odalwa who had been sent by that imp in a mask to terrorize us and toxify our water. He had imprisoned me and used me as bait to try to lure my father to come to my rescue… **[She turns back, furiously, to her father] **But no such rescue came!

**[King] **I was still trying to figure out where the monkey had hidden you!

**[Princess] **The monkey had nothing to do with it!

**Uh... Pardon me, but, what monkey?**

**[King] **I hated the monkeys of the forest. They were always pulling pranks and acting silly, so I had assumed that they had been the ones to take my daughter.

**[Princess] **Which some would call racial profiling.

**What were you planning on doing to the monkey.**

**[The King is Silent]**

**[Princess] **Go ahead, tell him what you were planning on doing to the monkey, before even getting any information from him.

**[King] **I was going to… **[He says something too quietly for me to understand]**

**Sorry, I didn't get that. Could you speak up?**

**[King] **I was going to drowned him in a cauldron of boiling oil…

**[Princess announcing to the room] **Drown him in a cauldron of boiling oil! **[She turns back to me] **Do you have any idea how cruel that is?

**I can assume.**

**[Princess] **He didn't even have any evidence!

**Can we get back to the boy?**

**[Princess] **Oh yes, the boy. He ended up finding out where I was from the Monkey, who was actually trying to help my idiot father find me. He entered the temple, and had single-handedly slain the demon. He then carried me home, as I was so very tired from my ordeal, and we celebrated his triumphant rescue long throughout the night.

**Long throughout the night? How long did this take?**

**[Princess] **It almost took him two whole days to fight through the temple. He had to leave on the third day though. Said he didn't have enough time to stay.

**[I left the kingdom after my interview and sat in the boat for a long time, just thinking. There is something about all of these stories that just doesn't add up to me. Three days is not enough time for the boy to have done it all. The more I looked for answers though, the more questions I found.]**

**There! **

**Our interviewer is starting to catch on, what ever will happen next?**

**You have to follow to find out!**


End file.
